Looking For Clues
by Ishido Shuuji
Summary: Gouenji and Kidou are in London on holiday but disaster strikes when Kidou discovers his Rolex watch has been stolen. How will he react when the young detective who is assigned this case turns out to be the double of his boyfriend? Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature. Yaoi.


**Hello everyone,**

**Just a quick one shot rambling type smutty thing. Anyone who knows me will know that my obsession with Leonard Bloom is spiralling out of control and so I just had to bring him into GouKi's world. **

**I wrote this mainly for me but also to see if I can manage to get Angel to fall in love with Bloom without even knowing who he is (I'm a terrible friend, I'm sorry Bambina).**

**So Gouenji and Kidou are having a holiday in London and it's Chairman Gouenji I'm talking about (wow, it's really hard to write about Shubby without stating which of his makeovers he's wearing, bah).**

**Very adult theme, rated M because of sexual scenes (and very little story, sorry). Also, I've used Bloom's dub name instead of his Japanese name (Ronald Bluemile) because it seems the Layton fandom uses the dub names more (and I like him being called Bloom actually).**

**Please enjoy :3**

* * *

Kidou blanched as he opened his hotel door and looked at the man who stood on the other side in the corridor. He looked familiar and yet Kidou had never met him before in his life. The man held out his hand as an introduction.

"Mr Kidou? Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom, Scotland Yard. I'm here regarding the disappearance of your watch you reported earlier. May I come in?"

"Y-yes. Please do."

Kidou stepped aside allowing the detective to enter his hotel room. As he walked past, his rich musky aroma flirted with Kidou's nostrils and at that moment he knew exactly why the man was so familiar to him and also why he found himself blushing in his presence. Gouenji. This man was a dead ringer for his boyfriend.

"Mr Kidou, are you okay? You seem terribly flushed. Here, please come and sit down."

Dumbstruck Kidou watched helplessly as the detective gently wrapped his hand around his own and guided him over to the small table and chairs situated in the far corner of his suite. Tiny sparks of electricity shot up his arm as the heat from the other man's fingertips burned into his skin, setting it alight with want and desire. He sat down and watched as Detective Bloom walked over to the mini bar and retrieved a bottle of chilled water and poured it into a tall glass before placing it on the table for Kidou to drink. He was tall and slim with tanned skin and silky blonde hair. And his eyes…his eyes were big and dark, the colour of bitter chocolate, just like those that studied him every night as he made sweet passionate love to the man he loved.

Would Detective Bloom be as skilled in bed as Shuuya? Would he take control or prefer to be controlled himself? Would he moan Kidou's name breathlessly and grip onto his head as he came inside his mouth as Kidou brought him to ecstasy with his tongue? Kidou ached to find out, to taste the detective's skin and explore the depths of his body.

"Mr Kidou? Mr Kidou? Are you okay? Please, if now is not convenient for you then I can come back at a more suitable time for you."

He took off his glasses and looked the other man in the eye. Oh how he wanted to request he came back later, after he'd finished work perhaps. But that would be too forward of him, not to mention how Shuuya would feel about the arrangement. Shuuya. He snapped out of his daydream and thought of his boyfriend. He loved Gouenji with all his heart and never wanted anyone other than him. So why was he reacting this way over a complete stranger?

"No, now is perfect. I'm sorry. I keep zoning out. Jetlag. It's an absolute nightmare. Been here in London three days now and my body doesn't know where it is and what it's meant to be doing."

He inwardly cringed at his response. He was babbling and probably looked like a total buffoon to the detective. Even if it was an option, there would be no way that man would be attracted to someone so bumbling.

"Do not feel the need to apologise, sir. I quite understand. It must be quite the shock to travel so far across the globe only to discover a burglary of one of your most valuable possessions."

"Burglary? Yes of course, the burglary. What would you like to know Detective Bloom?"

In the confusion of his feelings Kidou had totally forgotten why it was that the detective was even here in the first place. Just over an hour ago he'd arrived back at the hotel to attend to some business for his father's company only to find that his watch had gone missing.

"Well then, let me see. Mr Kidou, can you just describe the series of events leading up to the discovery of the missing item and also a description of the item itself?"

"Yes of course. I returned back to the room around an hour ago, so 3.30pm following some sightseeing with my partner."

"Your partner?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. We left at 11am to go and visit Westminster Abby, Big Ben and The Houses of Parliament. He met an old friend while we were out so they went to have a coffee and catch up while I returned to do some work."

"I see."

Kidou stilled, incapacitated as those mesmerising chocolate eyes searched his face for information. Never before had he felt so disappointed in not being single. The detective showed no emotion on his face and Kidou wondered if it was due to sheer impassiveness or just plain disgust at his sexual preference.

"And what did you find as you entered the room?"

"Nothing at first. It just looked like housekeeping had entered and tidied up. It was when I opened the safe to get out my laptop that I realised that my watch was no longer there."

"Hmmm. Do you not find it unusual that the thief stole a watch but left your computer? And that they obviously knew the code to the safe, or knew how to override it. Do you think it could be a member of staff?"

Kidou paused and considered the evidence. Now that Bloom had mentioned it, it was unusual that the safe had been opened and locked again and only his watch taken, nothing else. The safe had not only contained the watch and computer, but his and Gouenji's passports, spare cash and Gouenji's iPad.

"I'm not sure but it does seem extremely puzzling that someone would leave the other items, even though they're not as valuable."

"Can you describe the watch for me please?"

"Yes. It is a silver Rolex GMT-Master II with a black face. The outer dial is also black. It cost ¥1,200,000 which I believe is around £7,000. Oh, and engraved on the reverse is 10/14."

"10/14? That's unusual. What does it stand for?"

"Um, myself and my boyfriend were soccer players and they were our team numbers."

Detective Bloom looked up from his notebook and straight at Kidou. His mouth gently curved into a casual smile.

"He must mean a lot to you. Have you been together a long time?"

"Yeah. We….we've been together for four years but have known each other over ten."

The detective watched Kidou's lips as he talked which made Kidou's face burn, the blush creeping over his cheeks yet again. He longed for them to lean forward and capture each other's lips in a kiss, just like in the movies. It would start slowly before desire would take over them and they would frantically undress each other before falling into bed and making mad, passionate love. Before he could stop himself the words had escaped his mouth.

"Detective Bloom, I want you."

He watched in horror as the detective's eyes widened in shock before hastily looking away in the direction of his notebook once again.

"I – I – I – I want you to catch the thief, Detective Bloom. Preferably before I return to Japan."

"Indeed. I will proceed to interview the hotel staff now after I leave here. Here is my business card. If you find the watch or have anything else to add, please do not hesitate to contact me."

Kidou took the card and studied it. It held Bloom's name, office and mobile phone numbers as well as an email address. He had everything here to contact the man in front of him should he need to.

"Thank you. And here is mine, should you discover any new leads."

Bloom took the business card and placed it in the pocket of his jacket before standing up and offering Kidou his hand once again.

"Thank you for your time Mr Kidou. I am sure we will meet again soon. I intend to get to the bottom of this swiftly. Good day to you."

"Yes, thank you detective."

Kidou led the other man to the door of his hotel room and held it open for him to exit. As he closed it behind him his legs felt weak and the guilt and shame that consumed him was overwhelming. And as he recalled how he'd flirted and fantasised with the detective, Kidou thought of Gouenji and that was when his stomach lurched, forcing him to race to the bathroom and be sick, full of remorse and disgust in himself.

* * *

Gouenji knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a response.

"Please, come in."

He opened the door and stepped into a spacious office that housed the man he wanted to see. It wasn't unlike his own office back home. Light flooded the room, both natural and artificial, highlighting the wooden coving and furniture. At the end of the room was a large desk. Bereft of any adornment with the exception of an old fashioned telephone and quill pen.

The man behind the desk stood up as he entered.

"Ah, you must be Mr Gouenji. Please, come and sit down."

Gouenji watched as the man pulled up a chair next to his desk so he could be seated. But before he went to sit down himself, he held out his hand.

"Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom. A pleasure to meet you. It is always a delight to put a face to a name don't you think?"

"Absolutely."

Gouenji sat down and studied the detective as he returned to his seat. He'd not quite known what to make of Kidou's proclamation that he had met someone identical to himself but he had to admit, the physical similarities were striking.

"And what can I do for you Mr Gouenji?"

"It's about my partner's missing watch."

"Ah yes, tricky one this. No one at the hotel seems to know anything about it, and other than Mr Kidou's and, I presume your own fingerprints, we found nothing when examining the crime scene. Very perplexing it is."

Gouenji leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbow on the desk.

"No, you won't have. That is because I had the watch all the time."

"You did? And yet you never thought to mention this to your boyfriend?"

Gouenji looked sheepish as he reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve a piece of paper which he handed to the detective.

"I never mentioned it because I was taking it to the Rolex store in Kensington to have a ruby fitted to the face. I've always said Yuuto's eyes are like rubies and I thought this would be a nice surprise for him. This here is the receipt of the work being done. As you can see, it details the watch model, what the proposed alterations are and when I am due to collect it. I hoped he'd not notice it was missing until I gave it back to him. I'm sorry you got involved and we have therefore wasted police time."

Bloom took the piece of paper and read the details it held before picking up his telephone and quickly dialling a number.

"Yes, Margaret, it's Bloom. Could you take a copy of some evidence for me? Thank you."

A tall lady entered the office and took the receipt before quickly exiting immediately.

"That is Margaret, my secretary. She will take a photocopy of your receipt and I can attach it to the case file and label it as closed. Luckily it didn't take up too much police time and, to be honest, I like it when cases are wrapped up efficiently and logically like this one. Ah, thank you Margaret."

He took the receipt and the photocopy from his secretary, who had re-entered the room. Pinning the photocopy to the file in front of him, he then handed the original back to Gouenji.

"You must love him very much to go through this much trouble for him."

Gouenji took the receipt and placed it back in his jacket pocket. He studied the man before him carefully. There was something about him, his body language and his demeanour that piqued his interest.

"I do. He is very special and means the world to me. Although, I have to admit, his interest in you triggered a massive wave of jealousy in me earlier. But having met you, I can perfectly understand where he is coming from."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He knew full well that by offering a small nugget of information and then sitting back and waiting instead of elaborating often caused people to fill in the gaps themselves and submit the desired information freely instead of feeling trapped by a bombardment of questions. But was the good detective in front of him naïve enough to fall for such a ploy?

"Oh? An interest in me you say? Well, Mr Gouenji, I can assure you, nothing untoward happened between myself and Mr Kidou. It was purely a professional liaison."

"I realise that. It is what he found the most disappointing to be honest. I think he'd hoped that you were one of those bent policemen that we so often read about in crime novels."

"Bent? Bent as in crooked or bent as in homosexual….?"

Gouenji tried to supress the smile that was threatening to erupt all over his face. It was going extremely well and the fact that he was still sat here with the detective and not being frogmarched from the building proved to him that the man in front of him was every bit as interested himself."

"Either, both. Whichever fits the bill."

"Mr Gouenji, I have never accepted a bribe in my life. I am not that kind of man."

"And the other? Is there any way that Mr Kidou and myself could repay you for all your hard work on this case? Surely a little reward wouldn't go amiss?"

"I'm all ears. Tell me more…"

* * *

"Yuuto….I'm back!"

"Shuuya! It's 8 O'clock. Where have you been? I expected you back hours a – go."

As he'd heard the hotel door open, Kidou had raced towards the entrance, ready to interrogate Gouenji on his timekeeping but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that his boyfriend was not alone.

"Detective Bloom. What a surprise. I never expected to see you back so soon. Does this mean that my watch has been found?"

"Sadly not. I am here to conduct a thorough investigation of the crime scene. I was not satisfied with my findings earlier."

As he spoke, Bloom walked towards Kidou until they were face to face. He moved his hand until it held the back of Kidou's head and murmured as he moved in closer until their lips touched.

"It seems that there were some areas I did not search at all and I intend not to leave until I have done an intense fingertip search."

Kidou's heart raced as the detective caught his lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, probing and exploring, tasting and savouring. He tried to pull away but the hand gripping the back of his head held him firmly in place. But just as he was about to place his hands on the other man's chest to push him off, Kidou felt a body behind him and two hands snake round his body, one of which started to massage his crotch.

"Don't worry about it Yuuto. Let the detective do his job properly. I know you mentioned earlier how impressed you were at his presentation skills, so I invited him over to demonstrate his other investigative methods."

As Gouenji spoke he nuzzled Kidou's neck and slowly moved his hands up to start unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt. As the fabric parted revealing more of Kidou's skin, Bloom's right hand moved up and smoothed over his bicep. He played with the nipple before running his fingers down his ribcage en route to the belt which imprisoned the treasure he most definitely wanted to claim. All the while they continued kissing. It was slow and sensual. If Bloom wanted to take Kidou quickly then he certainly wasn't showing it in his actions. This was a thorough examination, designed to derail and leave no area undiscovered.

Kidou let out a huge groan. He felt lightheaded with the onslaught of sensations running through him. His tongue was entwined with Bloom's, dancing a slow seductive foxtrot in his mouth rather than a frantic tango. While Bloom's tongue was happy to remain in the one place, his fingers explored Kidou's body. Roaming and searching, looking for clues as to what would be Kidou's undoing. And as he slowly opened Kidou's belt, Kidou knew he would find the evidence he desired to target and swoop in to trap his victim.

All the while Gouenji's lips kissed and licked at his shoulders. He nibbled his earlobes and nipped at his neck but as he nuzzled at the hollow of Kidou's collarbone at the same time as Bloom broke the kiss to fall to his knees and take Kidou's penis into his mouth, Kidou bucked and moaned, his body betraying him and collapsing, only to be prevented from falling by his boyfriend's strong arms.

As he tried to get his breathing under control, Kidou watched as Bloom and Gouenji quickly stripped off their clothes and relieved him of the remainder of his before guiding him to the bed. He laid in the middle of the two and as they hovered over him, he marvelled at their similarities but also their differences. Bloom was much slimmer than Shuuya. While Gouenji wasn't fat, his body was made up of perfectly defined muscles. He no longer played soccer professionally anymore yet he never got out of the routine of training daily, allowing his body to remain athletic and toned. Bloom was cooler to the touch too but this came as a relief in contrast to Kidou's feverish skin.

"What do you want to do Yuuto? This is your night. Your wish is our command."

Kidou smiled as Gouenji whispered in his ear. He wasn't sure whether or not Bloom would be able to hear but right now he didn't care about that. The most important thing was that his boyfriend had not only set all this up for him, he was okay with him being with another man and acting upon the intense attraction he felt earlier. He turned his head and kissed Gouenji deeply and possessively. Bloom being here didn't weaken his feelings for his partner, if anything it heightened them and he needed to reaffirm this.

"I want to fuck him Shuuya and when I'm done then I want you to fuck me. Is that okay?"

"You got it."

With a swift kiss to Gouenji's lips, Kidou rolled over to his side and placed his hand on Bloom's chest, pushing him onto his back before straddling him. He looked down and studied the man beneath him. He wasn't as good looking as Shuuya, his jaw not as defined and his nose rounder and softer. He ran his hands through the detective's hair, ruffling and messing it up so it flopped in his eyes like his boyfriend's. He liked Bloom's hair but wondered what it would look like that bit longer too. Leaning down he kissed Bloom on the lips before running his tongue down the man's neck.

"You taste delicious."

"Mmmm. Don't stop Mr Kidou, please continue."

Bloom's hands knotted in Kidou's hair and gently pushed his head down as Kidou explored his torso. Kidou took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it, smirking as it grew and hardened within his mouth. He repeated the action on Bloom's other nipple before travelling down towards his navel. Bloom's chest was smooth, just like Shuuya's and he couldn't help but smile to himself at the realisation that he was obviously attracted to a very definite type.

He gently took hold of the detective's penis and licked it with long sweeping strokes. Ever since the man had left, he'd visualised this moment, how he would take him and the methods he would use to pleasure him. It had been impossible to focus on his work once he'd been left alone. Every minute had been a confusion of conflicting emotions. He wanted to screw the detective so badly yet he didn't want to hurt Shuuya. Such was his bewilderment that as soon as Shuuya had rang him to check that he'd arrived at the hotel safely, he'd blurted out everything about the Englishman. He hadn't meant to but he couldn't stop himself. And as soon as they'd finished the call, that feeling of self-loathing had resurfaced yet again. He'd wanted Gouenji to return to the hotel as soon as possible so he could apologise and make up for his behaviour, but when he never came back at the time he'd stated, Kidou's unease had grew.

Deeper and deeper he took the detective into his mouth. The mewls he made were like sweet music to Kidou's ears. Even in his fantasy he never thought that the man could turn him on so much. He quickened his ministrations. He wanted to get inside him now, he'd waited long enough and wanted nothing more than to see his face when he shattered with pleasure. Would it be one of his and Shuuya's similarities or a difference? Would his head turn to the side and cry out his name as his body convulsed? Or would he be quiet, keeping his words to himself?

Faster and faster, up and down, focusing on the head before dropping down the shaft. He wanted it over now. He could feel Bloom begin to twitch and tighten. It wouldn't be long. If this was Shuuya he'd drop down just that tiny bit more and it would all be over, but what was Bloom's weakness?

As he pondered Kidou felt Gouenji behind him. Warm hands stroked the tops of his thighs and around the curve of his bottom. They snaked around the front where one gripped his member and started to stroke it. The other rolling his balls with skilful fingers. The combined shock and pleasure made Kidou jump which in turn triggered Bloom's orgasm causing him to grip Kidou's hair roughly and push him down further as he jerked and jumped inside his mouth. And while Kidou stilled, allowing Bloom to enjoy and recover from his orgasm, he felt Gouenji slipping a condom onto him, preparing him for the next course.

"Enjoy yourself Yuuto. Take him and show him how you also like to probe and examine the suspect thoroughly."

"Shuuya!" he hissed, slightly embarrassed.

Gouenji chuckled and sat back, watching as his boyfriend entered another man. He'd never actually considered a threesome before yet as soon as Kidou had mentioned the detective and he himself had met the man, he knew it would be too good an opportunity to miss. Watching Yuuto pleasuring someone else was a huge turn on for him, and he had to stop himself from stroking his own penis as he watched. Kidou had asked him to fuck him next and he didn't want to be the one to ruin the evening by getting over excited and coming before the main course.

Kidou thrust mercilessly into the detective. Seeing those chocolate eyes hazily watching him while his face twisted in utter delight excited him so much. He should have been taking this slow, it would be his only opportunity after all, but he couldn't stop. With every moment Bloom gripped him tighter, squeezing the pleasure from inside him. He had to finish this, needed to finish it. The man beneath him was so hot, he fancied him so much, he just wanted to take as much of him as he could physically claim. There was no time for gentle lovemaking. This was primal and raw, possessive and selfish. He wanted his own release now and would not stop until he was sated.

It was almost as if Bloom sensed Kidou's desperation and he reached up and pulled Kidou down to him. He forced his tongue into the brunette's mouth, challenging and provoking him to duel for dominance but it was as he ran his right hand down Kidou's back and round and under in between his legs to cup his balls that Kidou broke and shattered into a million glorious pieces.

His cry of release was muffled in Bloom's mouth but Gouenji heard it as clear as if it was shouted in his own ear. He watched silently as his boyfriend lay panting on top of the detective, whose left hand was still knotted in his hair and quickly slipped on a condom before moving over to where they lay. He didn't think he'd last long, it had been divine torture sitting and watching them without joining in the action himself but now his turn had come. He waited until Kidou rolled off the detective and onto his back before moving between his legs, stroking him and gently entering him.

"Shuuya?"

He smiled. Kidou had yet to open his eyes following his orgasm and was obviously unaware as to who it was mounting him. He bent down to quickly whisper his reply

"Yeah it's me. You have no idea how beautiful you are Yuuto. I want you so much."

"I'm all yours Shuuya. Every last part of me. Take me."

Slowly Gouenji began to move, he touched Kidou's face, marvelling at how much he loved the man beneath him. He'd do anything for this man and it surprised him at how he never felt any jealousy at that moment, only love and contentment.

Bloom had obviously felt their bond too and Gouenji watched as he made to leave the bed, catching him by the arm just in time. Silently they looked at each other, so similar in their features and mannerisms and yet so different at the same time. Gouenji shook his head and moved his hand so it cupped the detectives face.

"Don't leave him. Stay with us, please?"

His voice a whisper, so quiet even Kidou wouldn't have heard it. He didn't want Bloom to leave now, he would feel uncomfortable and Kidou would be upset he'd left without saying goodbye. Bloom gave a curt nod and returned to his position on the bed. He gently kissed Kidou's cheek and moved over towards his lips. No longer demanding and authoritative, he rained affection on Kidou's face before moving over his jawline and down his neck. Kidou groaned appreciatively and arched his back as lips kissed and fingers stroked him. He never felt as overwhelmed in his life, and all he could think of was Gouenji. He'd given him everything he'd dreamed of and even now, was only going to get his own release because it had been part of Kidou's desire.

He opened his eyes and stared up into those melting chocolate ones that made his heart skip a beat. He may have been physically attracted to Bloom but he would never be a substitute for Shuuya. He took a deep breath and silently mouthed "I love you" at his boyfriend before closing the gap between them and capturing Gouenji's lips with his own. It was such a simple gesture but it was enough to trigger the end for Gouenji, his body shuddering as his orgasm ferociously claimed him, causing him to collapse on top of Kidou, spent and unable to move.

Kidou and Bloom looked at each other and smiled before diverting their gaze to the blonde currently gasping for air, trying to come down from his heaven.

"You've got yourself a good man there Mr Kidou, be sure never to let him go."

"I don't intend to, Detective Bloom. He is my whole world."

"I can hear the both of you, you know. I'm not asleep or dead or anything."

And with that, all three of them burst into laughter. It was the perfect way to end their tryst.

* * *

"Thank you so much Detective Bloom, you are a credit to your division."

"Mr Gouenji, the pleasure was all mine."

They stood in the corridor of the hotel, both fully dressed and presentable to the other hotel patrons that passed them on the way to their bedrooms. Kidou had stayed in the room having murmured his appreciation to the detective as he left.

"May you retrieve Mr Kidou's watch soon without any problems. I hope he appreciates what you've done for him."

"I'm sure he does, but you know, if that watch doesn't turn up soon, you may need to return to take some more details from us. We're here all week."

As he finished speaking, Gouenji winked and held his hand out to shake that of the other man's.

"That is a definite possibility Mr Gouenji. I'll be sure to keep you updated with any changes in our investigations. Good night sir, enjoy your evening."

"Oh, I already did."

And with that they parted. Bloom towards the lift, ready to leave the hotel and walk out into the cool London night. And Gouenji back inside the room and into the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.


End file.
